Walking Through The Infinite Darkness
by sweetpeachies
Summary: A story that shall capture the very soul of betrayal and truth, as you read on you will soon discover the twists and turns each character traverse, all of which their predicaments intertwine. The lustful gaze of one isn’t as faithful as you think..Please
1. A Strange Encounter

----A Strange Encounter----

"_NO INUYASHA DON'T DO IT... please!!!" A young woman shouted from a distance._

_As I rose to see what was happening, it turned out that I was the one who was being brutally assaulted. **My half-demon brother trying to attack me.** Suddenly, I thought for a second… _

**_Where was I?_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up master. MASTER WAKE UP!" A loud irritating voice called out, strangling the demon.

"Get off me you foolish insect!" The demon spoke flicking the little reptile-like demon.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru, you had another dream!" A familiar face assumed, radiating a warm smile.

Sesshomaru got up without hesitating to look upon them. But just as he was, he ignored them and settled his way on the path to find InuYasha, his half-demon step brother.

"Jaken, how many dreams has the lord had since he's been acting strange?" Rin began slowly whispering, as they followed their fellow master.

"Such a question should not arise. For the theory goes that demons do not have dreams. At least they say the strongest demons!" The demon said pacing his steps slower.

Sesshomaru was just about to turn to Jaken. But instead he thought… _was it true?_

_Can it be that I haven't gained any strength? That these dreams occur because in fact I am not as strong… ---No it mustn't! It' can't be! But who was that girl? And why would InuYasha ever dare to lay his hands on me?? He already knows that he cannot defeat me… for I am a full fledged demon, and as for him, he is a mere half-demon. ---_

His thoughts became jumbled, yet cut off as a sudden peculiar arrow rapidly flew across the sky.

"Master, did you see that?" Jaken said approaching the perplexed demon, while Rin followed.

"It looks like they're here." He answered awkwardly, about to descend in the sky.

Trying to follow as accurately as possible Jaken and Rin ran like a couple of idiots. They looked like they were running away from an aggravated demon that got ferocious since they accidentally woke up his sleep. Yup exactly how it was. As for Sesshomaro, he was there in no time making an appearance like no other. Shocking and of course sudden.

However it hasn't been so surprising, since Sesshomaru has been trying to lockdown InuYasha each time they fought an enemy. Although InuYasha still fights him without hesitating, it makes him wander _why should he strike more than once? Why now?!_

"InuYasha the shard is in his right arm!!" A girl called out.

"Well I had that much figured out!!!" The half-demon began wielding his Tetsusaiga about to strike.

"FINE ASK FOR HELP NEXT TIME YOU JERK!!!" Kagome began grasping her archery.

"I hope this battle doesn't end up with them fighting again." The little fox demon whispered, hiding behind the women slayer.

"Let's hope not, they've been at it for a while." The armored slayer assumed, whipping out her Hiraikotsu.

However, just as Sango was about to swing her Hiraikotsu, InuYasha had killed the enemy with one swipe and thus regained a jewel shard.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had arrived just in time to fight InuYasha. As for Rin, Jaken and A-Un, they were gasping loudly for air.

"Oh guess who showed for the fiftieth time!!!" The half-demon yelled waving his Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

"A pathetic fool you are to challenge me." Sesshomaru speaking to InuYasha calmly.

"ME challenge YOU?!!? You're the pathetic one who keeps barking at me like some idiot mutt each time we fight an enemy. What's your problem anyway?!?!?!" InuYasha shouted trying to anticipate his move.

"That women who is she, and where were we?" Sesshomaru said approaching the half-demon.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!! AREN'T YOU TIRED OF THE SAME QUESTION!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?" InuYasha shouted, as his voice echoed throughout the forest.

"What would a dirty blood like you understand?" Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Well don't come barking up my tree again, I swear I'll kill you the next time I see you. IT'S A WASTE OF TIME YOU HEAR!!!!" The half dog demon cried out.

Sesshomaru simply grinned and he knew he could've easily taken InuYasha by his throat. But he wanted to know more… more about these sudden glimpses of his dreams.

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Sango watched Sesshomaru disappear into the forest as his fellow companions followed.

"InuYasha… he asks the same questions each time he sees you. Do you have any idea to what he is remarking on?" Sango said tying her Hiraikotsu to her back.

"That bastard is probably losing his mind for once!" InuYasha said setting his sword back into its case.

"We should get back to Kaede and Miroku." Kagome spoke lifting Shippo into her arms.

****

****

**Author's Note Jp:** It's my first chapter from way back then, so I hope you people like it… (Susan!) Also sorry if this was way too short or TOO LONG. I hate when an author makes their chapters FOREVER… So I don't want to be like that.

For more information on Sesshomaru check out: 

I learnt so much, and I even at one point forgot that InuYasha was Sesshomaru's step brother. They have different mothers, so this in fact proves why Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon. As for InuYasha's mother, well you know she's obviously human.


	2. Only Time Will Tell

-Only Time Will Tell-

"So it's true then InuYasha. Sesshomaru must be having dreams." An old, women spoke trying to create a small fire.

"Dreams you say lady Kaede?" Kagome said breathing in air as she stepped outside, meanwhile Shippo climbed up her back.

"Aye. However, it is not common that demons such as him should have such premonitions. It has to be a sign of his weakness." Kaede said in a more calm tone, throwing wood into the bob fire.

"Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon, the son of the great dog-demon lord. Stories were passed down to generations, telling that demon's have no such emotions and minds to let dreams affect they're minds. I for one believe in that theory." The monk said placing himself on a smooth rock.

"I would believe it too. Demons do not have emotions, they're life purpose and motive is to kill." Sango said listening to herself.

InuYasha was annoyed by this conversation and went to take a walk near the lake. All of a sudden he heard a rustling sound behind him.

"Who's out there?" InuYasha called out. Just then a furry little beast came out behind a bush.

"Kirara, come here you. It's strange isn't it we all seem to carry secrets."

It was pretty obvious that he hates his demon brother being the main topic for days. However, he has found some interest in it. _If it's true then Sesshomaru must be losing his powers!_ _But it's strange… Why have they started now?_

_-_

"Rin why are you still awake?" The silver-haired demon said waking up Jaken and the two-head dragon beast.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my lord. I can't sleep." Rin said shaking her head.

"Come here." Sesshomaru called out. The little girl ran with her little legs to Sesshomaru, while Jaken and A-Un went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru whacked Rin's head as if it were a ball. She bit her lips trying to not show her weakness… but in doing so she let it out.

"OWW MY LORD WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rin said projecting her voice throughout the abandoned valley.

"Did that not help?" Sesshomaru assumed, hinting an obvious curiosity in his tone of voice.

"My lord what is it?" The little black-haired, eccentric girl whispered.

"You sound inquisitive Rin." Sesshomaru remarked.

They talked for a while till somehow Rin managed to break the silence between Sesshomaru's intriguing dreams. Nevertheless, he just mentioned a young girl and InuYasha. To conclude that's all he's been seeing. Hoping that if he slept continuously maybe the dreams would have more significance to it. It' wasn't like Sesshomaru to make assumptions such as this. On the other hand it was the only one he had.

As time grows near, the only thing Sesshomaru can do is wait… _Only time will tell._

He woke up later the next day, but to his ambitious surprise his anticipation was drained. He hadn't experienced that feeling in his heart which he did before… as a result his dreams hadn't occurred.

_Was it my curiosity that led to this?_

_-_

"By guys see you tomorrow!" Kagome yelled waving gently in a more depressed smile.

"BYE KAGOME! OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shippo cried radiating a huge smile.

"Birthday!" Sango, InuYasha and Miroku said repeating it to Shippo.

**Author's Note Jp:** The thing is I hate trying to make something interesting so don't hate me, I'M TRYING! Not much in this though. The chapters get more hyped throughout 3- to whatever number I end this story… haha. .


	3. My Faith In You

----My Faith in You----

"It's morning already?" Kagome said in a stern tone. _My big day… yet I'm not excited. Why not? Maybe because mom didn't wake me up with her birthday song… Or Souta didn't jump on top of me. Or grandpa didn't parade around my room chanting charms. How strange though, none of this happened. Could it be because I'm finally 16, somewhat of a young adult?_ _Whatever the reason, I don't care…_

It seemed it was just another regular school day. Kagome packed her bags with heavily stacked textbooks, grabbed a toast and walked out the door. As the door slammed quietly, no one had noticed she was gone. Or at least, no one had noticed she was even **_here_**.

When she got to school her friends crowed around her, giving her huge pinches and hugs.

"Kagome, Kagome it's really you!"

"What luck you got better from Chicken Noodle Warts!"

"And on time for your birthday too! This is great!" Her friends shouted out.

_Grandpa really ran out of things to say this time… Chicken Noodle Warts! I love chicken noodles!_

"Hey guys." Kagome said noticing a girl behind her friends.

"Kagome? You don't look like yourself, are you okay? By the way, Happy Birthday, here." A boy said surprising her from behind, giving her a little gift.

"Huh! Oh it's you Houjou. Oh. Thank you, but you really didn't have to." Kagome spoke, starring curiously at the other girl.

"Hey Kagome, it's not so nice to stare at others! Haha." Her short-haired friend yelled out, patting her on the back.

"That's a new girl. She's in our math class. I hear she's really good at it, and she comes from some private school. Talk about eerie." Kagome's other friend said, leaving silence between them.

"Hey you guys wanna go to WacDonalds, our treat Kagome?" The curly-haired girl asked grasping Kagome's hand.

"You know what! I'll meet you guys there okay!" Kagome said walking slowly towards the girl.

"Awww, well okay then. But if you're slightly late I swear Kagome the last punch will have to be hard." The girl said walking away with the rest of her friends, of course dragging Houjou with them.

Kagome walked more rapidly after she saw her friends fade away from the distance. She saw the mysterious girl, starring at the clouds as they moved slowly with the earth's motion.

"Um hi! Sorry to interrupt you, but my name is Kagome Higurashi, I just heard your new-" Kagome began being cut off by the inquisitive girl.

"The family of Higurashi? Your mother is she the keeper of the Higure Shrine?" The girl asked in a very powerful tone.

"Huh.. I mean yes! She is… and who might you be?" Kagome said questioning her.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, my name is Rai Ayumisa. You see my mother and your mother use to be very close friends…" The brunette said, facing Kagome with her sandy, glowing brown eyes.

Kagome looked up as the sky perplexingly became darker. She grabbed Rai's hands, and pulled her up.

"Let's go, me and my friends are going to go eat.. because it's actually my birthday." Kagome began, dragging her forward.

"Well now, how's that for irony. Aren't you going to miss school?" Rai said following her steps in synchronized movement.

"Well actually, I'm not supposed to be at school, haha. And besides it's my treat, well supposedly my friends.. but oh well." Kagome responded hesitating to walk out the school grounds.

"Isn't there a penalty for missing school?" Rai spoke in anxiety, tapping her forehead.

"C'mon." Kagome said pulling her from the gates which led to the streets.

They had just reached WacDonald's, when Kagome looked through the window and saw no sign of her friends. So she decided to head for her house. _They probably are trying to throw some surprise party.. no wonder! _As the silence grew more between Rai and Kagome, the more Kagome felt to share her inner most feelings and thoughts. Just then she did.- -

"Rai, do you ever feel trapped?" Kagome spoke narrowing her eyes miserably at the floor. She saw Kagome do this and stared the opposite way, as she did a rain drop fell onto her nose.

"Yes I do." Rai responded, as both she and Kagome tried to run under a huge tree.

Kagome starred at her astonished of how fast her personality seemed to change.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm doing something wrong. That I should be doing something else, because that's what my heart wants me to do. But I'm forced not to because of the way I may end up like." Rai continued.

"It's amazing because I feel the same way, I feel trapped in all ways. Whether the feelings or the people around me. I feel like I should share them so it would help me, but it would probably feel like I'm hurting someone…" Kagome added gazing upon the leaves that trembled, as the loud thunder vibrated throughout the city.

"We should get to my place fast, before we get caught under the thunder too." Kagome spoke spreading a huge smile through her aura of sadness. At that moment, Rai smiled back, and probably chuckled a bit too. _Rai is probably the only true friend I ever knew who actually understands me… I wonder… if I should tell her everything..._

They reached to Kagome's shrine just in time before the storm had gotten extremely inferior.

"Extraordinary how these storms attack the city out of nowhere. The sky was clear with a ceiling so blue, and then suddenly clouds began to collide in dark rage." Rai spoke catching a white towel.

"That's right you're coming from another town right?" Kagome asked also handing over a pair of clothes.

"Yes. Oh I really don't need this I should be heading home soon. I feel awfully bad, it's your birthday and I'm probably just ruining it even more." Rai stuttered, trying to go out the door.

"I want you to stay please. Just for a while! I haven't shown you this shrine yet, and other things." Kagome asked politely not letting go of the gap that is closed by the door.

Rai really felt like staying too, because of her interesting speeches and curiosity. But also she felt an unexpected feeling of daggers stabbing her back, when she first stepped onto the ground of this awkward shrine. A feeling, that instantly told her heart to stay. _Should I ask her?_

Kagome eagerly showed Rai the shrine, and some of the history which she knew. Alas a point where the one room had caused utter silence between the two, the well.

Rai felt a presence like no other, a familiar presence which she could not explain. The expression on her face went from calm to serious. Her heart pounded like hands thumping loudly onto the hard surfaces of drums. She gasped slowly with no rhythm to pace it. Her light brown eyes widened, as her pupil shrunk in a quivering wave. _I remember… what happened. I remember…_

"Kagome…" Rai whispered, not hesitating to look up at her.

Kagome looked up at her, and realized that she knew this place, she knew about everything.

"I was a child! My mother knew about this well, and that's why I lived in the other city. To forget about this shrine, everything about it. Because of… Inuyasha! But now I remember… I remember everything that happened. That's why these stupid nightmares kept haunting me each night!" Rai told Kagome, folding her fists like hammers about to strike something hard. Kagome was stunned by this new information. _She did know… It explains everything now, the dreams that Sesshomaru was having. The girl was **her**…_

"I can't believe it! It all makes sense now… _you_. You've traveled through the well?" Kagome asked approaching her quietly, she glanced at her walk and quickly turned away.

"It was a mistake and still is. I knew I shouldn't have come here.. I knew it!" Rai answered trying to escape.

"But if you were able to pass through the well. That means…" Kagome spoke widening her eyes, as she covered her mouth after a huge gasp was let out.

"Hh.. yea.- -" Rai answered being cut off.

"No it can't be, InuYasha was under a spell for 50 years… long before we were even born." Kagome told Rai shaking and nodding her head over and over.

"What?"

-

_**Dear mom,**_

_**I'm sorry about everything, but I had to leave soon. Oh and there will be a familiar guest who's going to visit you here. She'll probably be looking for Rai… Rai Ayumisa. She's with me… I hope you could come up with a reasonable explanation. Thanks mom, love you!**_

_**Kagome.**_


	4. The Fear of Truth

----The Fear of Truth----

"InuYasha! Are you sure it's not Kagome?" Miroku said attempting to run at InuYasha's speed.

"Maybe he's just imagining things… like usual of course!" The furry creature said dangling off Kirara.

"Shut up Shippo! Why would I be lying! I sensed a demon with Kagome is what I sensed!" InuYasha shouted whipping out his Tetsusaiga, prepared to strike any moment.

There he could see a clear view of the small valley and in the center stood the well. He stopped running, and slowed down till the scent became fainter. Miroku, Sango and Shippo also followed. There perplexed minds were left clueless to what just happened.

"Hey InuYasha! Uh…hh why are you sniffing the well?" A voice asked coming from the forest.

"Kagome…?" InuYasha questioned walking towards the long tree.

"Hey… what's going on?" Kagome wondered crossing her arms.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your back, InuYasha is going nuts!" Shippo said scurrying in the direction of Kagome.

"Oh that's it Shippo come here!- -" InuYasha shouted, while folding one of his hands.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried out to InuYasha. In that split moment, InuYasha's face landed in a pile of mud as soon as those words were chanted.

"InuYasha you really gave us a scare. I'm so glad Kagome is alright." Sango spoke trying to settle Kirara.

"Sango, Kirara isn't acting herself what's the matter?" Miroku said helping InuYasha up.

"I'm not really sure. Kirara what's the matter?" Sango questioned.

Suddenly, Kirara began to purr more rationally and charged herself towards the forest. InuYasha and the gang weren't far behind.

_Raine… _InuYasha mumbled as his face tilted in front of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please slow down! Who's Raine? Why are we heading to that pesky well?" The little rodent scurried, as his fellow girl companion turned the run into a race.

"I bet you can't run faster than me!" The little girl chuckled.

"Why… you!"

_She's been alive all this time. If I'm correct, the old witch's curse was real… Then I wonder… could she be a… _Just then he arrived to a forest pathway that led to the oldest tree, where a young woman stood facing her back.

She looked around with her eyes shut gently, glancing through the meadow as if she can see. Sesshomaru awakened himself to find that he was standing right behind her. _My dream…was here._

Suddenly, a loud husky voice came from behind striking Sesshomaru. Rai opened her eyes to see the two brothers in rivalry.

"… Inu…Inu… Yasha…. Sessho..maru.." The young woman stuttered. She gasped hard realizing that all this just happened.

A recognizable voice called out at her. It was Kagome, and some other people she wasn't so familiar of.

"STOP! PLEASE!" She yearned and shouted.

"What are you gonna do this time to her.. HUH! YOU BASTARD!" InuYasha yelled preparing to strike his older demon brother.

"What do you know… you half demon." He answered stopping InuYasha.

Sessomaru let go of him as soon as the dim smell of his enemy came to reveal itself.

"Stay away InuYasha, this is what I'm here for!" InuYasha's older brother alleged walking away.

"InuYasha! Look up! It's Naraku's insects!" Miroku bawled as he tried to ward off the poisonous wasps.

"That must mean Naraku is here! Why didn't I sense his aura then!" InuYasha stuttered trying to wield his Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, I think it's a new moon…" Kagome whispered.

Rai stood there puzzled… _ I remember them… but what happened… and what's going on!_

The ground shook tremendously, leaving everyone to be unstable.

"What's going on here?" Sango questioned irritably, looking towards Kirara. She stood there staring at Rai, not moving a bit.

A huge crash came from the rich soil beneath, and with a quick silence a blast erupted from the ground, grabbing Rai. His aura was too strong for her to obtain, and she immediately fell into his grasp leaving her cold as a rock.

"RAI!" Kagome shouted… looking at InuYasha.

"Naraku… what do you want with her!" InuYasha mumbled, feeling helpless due to his abrupt weakening of power.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LORD SESSSSSHOMARU!" Rin and Jaken shouted.

"Hmph. No, this is definitely a distorted fate for her. Rin, Jaken let's go!" He began, running out of the forest.

"Oh not again…" Jaken huffed and puffed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango ran to Kirara, but as soon as she did Kirara ascended from the ground without Sango's consent. However, Naruku's pesky insects grew in number stopping Kirara from entering the sky furthermore.

_If only I had my arrows… Kagome anxiously thought._

"Damn him! We can't…--"

"Do anything…" Kagome said finishing off InuYasha's sentence.

**Note:** _There's gonna be a twist of triangles hahah! So please don't be upset with the pairings. It's just a fic after all! My updates are so fast. This chappie is soo fruity, the next one should answer questions, and don't be so mad at me if it takes long on-thin-ice I'll try updating as soooon as possible._


	5. Hidden Powers Reveal

----Hidden Power Reveals----

A slight stir came from the young woman who had done nothing to deserve this. But the woman, who pondered through the great era, about 60 years ago, still lives inside of her.

"Well… she doesn't seem to be much like the dangerous one you spoke of." A mysterious woman said, behind the blinds as her shadow came about.

A sort of chuckle arose in the demon who sat beside the young woman, closely.

"You don't know her, the way I do…" He replied, rolling his hand into a fist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I found her near this same well. I never knew her actual age, but it was close enough to mine."

"Mother; she always told me people were all different, and so I brought her to my mother."

"She had awakened the next day. She wasn't sure as well, where she came from, why was' she here, or even who she was."

"Her eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were fiery, hazel eyes. And I thought… _Raine_. She liked it, and so did my mother. After a couple of days, we became so close, as if we were siblings. But then again, my mom loved having her around, so she accepted her as her own child. She didn't realize it then, but she meant a lot to me… especially since the people around us were well… _different_."

"Inu Yasha… why do you think she's a demon?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"An awkward sorceress was after her, and without knowing I was looking for answers."

"She claimed she was hers. She was her magic."

"Lord Sesshomaru… what did she mean by her magic?"

"Rin, could you please keep your mouth shut for once!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raine was unique, her heart is not human nor a demon's. Heck, if I'm correct she didn't even have one…"

"What..!"

"The witch was after her, because she possessed a 'soul of life'. A power so great they said that it can devour this whole universe. Well, of course, if it fell into the wrong hands. But still… for some reason she had it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Like the Shikon Jewel, many wanted the soul. But few knew of the great power, or who retained such a capability."

"All that I was aware of was that she lived with him and his _human_ mother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We were all so normal… like happy. Till that witch came along and exposed herself to Raine. We were still little though, and she was too young to understand what she was even talking about."

"But my mother had the most dramatic expression on her face, her elegant smile became startled by what that witch had told us…"

"The witch tried hard to get Raine, but failed for some reason. An aura she claimed; surrounded the area, protecting me and my mother. I was really sure, it was Raine, she didn't know it, but it was her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She had developed her powers quickly, which meant the soul of life found its surrounding in her."

"Though the sorceress wasn't too reluctant to give up, she placed a curse on her; a curse that will haunt her forever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Her chanting was so fatal. My ears were practically falling off because of her disgusting screeches!"

"But what she chanted was even more…"

"_Distorted…_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Sesshomaru. What was the curse?"

"That is what I tend to find out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't you guys dare to stop me. I threw her through the well, promising myself that she would never be hurt, but now… she's being held by Naraku and who knows what that creep is up to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wish to end what I never started."

"Jaken!"

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru."

"Take care of Rin and A-Un."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"InuYasha… if you don't return within a day… then…"

"Don't worry Kagome. _I won't leave you just yet_."

**Author's Note Jp:** …no comment


End file.
